


Disproving Rumors

by tomanonuniverse



Series: Geralt Fluff Week 2020 [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Blushing, Cute Kids, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, Geralt Fluff Week (The Witcher), Geralt Fluff Week 2020, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Witchers Have Feelings (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomanonuniverse/pseuds/tomanonuniverse
Summary: Geralt Fluff Week 2020 Day One: First TimesOne of the only rumors he hasn’t been able to prove wrong as of yet was admittedly one of the sillier ones. Word has it that witcher’s can’t blush, and he has no idea what to do to make Geralt of Rivia, of all people, blush, of all things. He could, hypothetically, just ask him outright, but where was the fun in that?
Series: Geralt Fluff Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869967
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Disproving Rumors

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative Title: The first time Jaskier sees Geralt blushing LMAOO
> 
> also yes im aware the event literally just ended but leave me alone im gonna catch up eventually

Before Jaskier ever began traveling with Geralt, he’d heard his fair share of rumors about witchers, same as most men on the continent. The most common one was their apparent lack of emotion, which Jaskier had quickly debunked before any of the others. Because being  _ annoyed  _ definitely counted as feeling something and that was the first thing Geralt conveyed to him in Posada.

Another was that witchers  _ physically  _ cannot cry, which he also debunks as bullshit the first time he sees Geralt coming back from a nearly unsuccessful hunt. It was a miracle his body was even in one piece at all and his veins pulsed violently with poison. His eyes had watered and glistened at the time, but Jaskier wasn’t really busying himself too much with it, mostly focused on keeping his best friend alive.

One of the only rumors he hasn’t been able to prove wrong as of yet was admittedly one of the sillier ones. Word has it that witcher’s can’t  _ blush,  _ and he has  _ no idea  _ what to do to make  _ Geralt of Rivia,  _ of all people, _ blush,  _ of all things. He could, hypothetically, just ask him outright, but where was the fun in that?

No amount of flirting ever made the witcher blush and Jaskier himself could barely hold it for too long (his heart couldn’t take it, fuck off). He’s considering giving up his endeavors, until their fateful trek out of yet another town is interrupted.

_ “Pretty man!”  _ A small voice shouts, making Jaskier’s step falter. Geralt shoots him a look but doesn’t stop walking, obviously amused that the bard thought he was the one being addressed. Jaskier only gives him a cheeky grin in response because, excuse you, he  _ is  _ a pretty man. It  _ could  _ be him.

He stops and turns to the direction the call came from and sure enough, there’s a tiny boy holding an even tinier toddler in his arms running towards them as fast as his little legs could carry him. “Pretty man, please wait up!” The boy says again and Jaskier furrows his brows in confusion, just in time to watch the child sprint  _ past  _ him.

Geralt had only stopped to turn and see why Jaskier wasn’t following him but all he got in return was a child that barely reached his knees stumbling into them. The kid grunts in surprise, most likely from the feeling of running into the brick wall of a witcher, before he catches himself from falling and takes a step back to look up at Geralt.

The White Wolf blinks down at him, bewildered. “Pretty man,” the boy says  _ again,  _ beaming up at the witcher. “My sister and I wanted to tell you thank you for saving our town!” He proclaims loudly, the grin never leaving his face and the spark in his eyes shining bright. “I heard the song your friend sang about the grave… the gravors? The monsters you fought for us! Thank you for being so brave!”

Jaskier is well aware of the scene they’re making and can’t help glancing at the townsfolk who’ve stopped their daily routines to watch the spectacle. Most of them look horrified and he can hear them whispering harshly to one another to find the children’s mother quickly. None seem to intend approaching. 

Geralt is still staring down at the child with wide eyes, his lips slightly parted in disbelief. “I…” He stammers, completely lost and out of his element. It’s only when the younger girl that the boy is holding reaches her hands up and gestures for Geralt to come closer does he snap out of his stupor and kneel to their level.

The girl settles her miniature hands on Geralt’s face, right underneath his eyes. “Pretty man,” she addresses calmly, her expression as serious as her baby face could get. “Thank you very much,” she continues with a grave nod, and it looks like that’s the extent of her vocabulary, because the only other thing she adds is: “You are very brave, and very pretty.”

Jaskier smacks a hand over his mouth as he watches Geralt’s face turn a very faint pink under the child’s hands. A high-pitched squealing pierces the silence in the air and Jaskier only realizes it’s coming from him when Geralt shoots him a death-glare, his face back to its original color. 

His eyes soften when they turn back to the children and he only nods. “Thank you,” he murmurs quietly, unsure what else to say. The children seem satisfied because they share a glance and smile at each other, then at him. Geralt stands again and looks at the people around them, then turns around and  _ books it. _

“Bye, pretty man!” The boy shouts as Geralt fast-walks away from the eyes on his person, no regard for whether Jaskier is even able to keep up with him or not. It’s only when they’re miles away from the town and deep in the forest does Geralt suddenly stop and give Jaskier a disbelieving look, as if asking him whether that had actually, truly just happened.

To which Jaskier bursts out into loud laughter at, of course.

Geralt ducks his head and moves ahead again, purposely picking up his pace so that the bard would struggle to catch up. Jaskier is too busy laughing to be worried about it. He’s wiping tears out of his eyes when he remembers that Geralt is actually in the business of leaving him behind on convenient occasion so he starts jogging ahead before he loses track of the witcher. Or rather, the  _ pretty man. _

Now, onto disproving the rumor of witcher stamina...


End file.
